


kiss me at midnight

by rouilletree



Series: rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouilletree/pseuds/rouilletree
Summary: in which scorpius writes a letter to a special someone to come kiss him in the astronomy tower at midnight.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: rouilletree's harry potter drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724344
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	kiss me at midnight

won’t you meet me here  
at midnight, kiss 

me, here,  
at midnight,

by the telescope  
in the astronomy tower,

when the wind has  
calmed down to a

distant howl and the  
rain has halted and the

stars come out from  
where they hide. won’t you

sneak out of your bed and  
tiptoe past the other girls and

draw the window open to  
scale the stony walls of hogwarts,

aided by an ivy vine and  
a levitation spell to

soften your fall. but nothing  
will soften your fall for

me, nothing will hide you from  
my wandering eyes and

sly smile. my teasingly  
tousled blond hair and

molten silver gaze. my  
little quips and low chuckles.

no stars will  
hide you from 

me  
tonight if you

come and  
meet me here,

come and kiss me  
at midnight.


End file.
